ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Malsvir (QAGS Supplement)
The Moral Allied Loyal Senate for Valor, Intelligence, and Reverence, known as Malsvir, is the coalition of countries that make up the southern half of Valgora's main continent. The coalition is formed from the eleven racial realms and, although they stand together in the international field, racial tension keeps most from ever being at ease with one another. Unlike it's neighbor to the north, Malsvir has no country-wide sports, as the member countries barely care for one another enough to stay in the Senate. The religious Sykuin festival and the legendary Brewfest are the only times when multiple member countries seem to get along. Adventuring in Malsvir is an adventure in racial politics, social disturbance, and never-ending uneasiness. History of Malsvir Malsvir formed after a brutal blood feud between the Minotaurs of Holnstead and the Orcs of Yrengia. The two countries (at the time) met in the third party country of Weinderston, a goblin territory. The unaffiliated goblins felt the pains of the feud as they lost over 12 times that of the two factions. This drew attention from other southern states and a convention was called to stop the feud. At this convention, the representative from Cape Myst, southern aristocrat halfling Travis Herningston suggested that an alliance of sorts be formed to prevent any of the southern countries from harming one another, as they all shared economic goals and a southern lifestyle. This alliance would eventually become known as the Moral Allied Loyal Senate for Valor, Intelligence, and Reverence, a name derived from the member countries wish to be morally upright, and to foster growth in its people in all fields (Arcane, Divine, or Martial). Travis Herningston was the first elected King of Malsvir, and he reigned from his home of Cape Myst (The Capital Cape Myst in the country of Cape Myst). His line held the title for 12 descendants, but after Fredrick Herningston the Third failed to produce a male offspring by middle age, the Senate elected a new King. In this tradition, a new King is either heir to the current King born before his father's middle age, or elected when a suitable heir is not found. The reigning King traditionally relocates the Senate capital to his Country Capital. To date their have been 12 dynasties, with only Finlay never producing a King. Government of Malsvir The elected King rules from his home country's capital, with current King Genivious of Uriktar serving from the capital city of Tonsmith. The elected rulers of each state are called Senators and are elected/appointed in the same manner of Kings. The Senators spend their time between current Country Capital and their own Country Capital. Malsvir Member Countries South Zineland Much like its neighbor to the north, South Zineland lives and breathes by the daily happenings at its great Quarry. The kobolds of the land work hard daily to ensure that every valuable possible is pulled from the mines. Duke Kilrey Longtail serves as the country's representative in the senate and official leader, but Kennett & Ko is the de facto ruler of the land. They employ an astonishing 98 percent of the population in the mines and quarry. K&K have their Zineland field office located in the country's capital of Perfada, and atleast one of the Kobold Knights of the company are always present and administering the day to day operations at the mine. Outside of ensuring the future value rates of its export, South Zineland has never had any major effect on the politics of the Senate. Other than its gems and jewels, the South Zineland Technical Institutes around the country are considered the best in the world for on-hand training in numerous mechanical, electrical, and basic labor lines of work. Yrengia The orc-led lands of Yrengia is the largest Member Country of Malsvir, and its capital of Sternford serves as the de fact capital of Malsvir when the King is away or in-between reigns (or when Yrengia has the reigning monarch). The land is one of only two places (the other being the now-Malsvir member country of Holnstead) to have any real knowledge of combat from actual experience, as the two waged a bloody racial feud for many years. Though racial tensions are still high between the Yrengian Orcs and the Holnstead Minotaurs, the two share a mutual respect for the combat valor of the other. Sternford is the jungle born capital, and serves a huge metropolitan area. Other notable settlements include Azule on the northern border of Ghikva, where half orcs usually travel to get away from the pressures of living in one of their parent societies. Humans have a large settlement in the east of the country, Fruansboro. Human women from this country are known for their sexual deviance in wishing to be ravaged by the orcs of the land. This has led to a small rebel human male group that wishes to overthrow the current government. Country head is War Chief Rual Saurfang. He rules with an iron fist, and is known to have only ever been friendly once - to the Ghikvan Military leader of Carallion: War Lord Kell, with whom he shares a common love for the battlefield. The most common form of recreation is the Gladiator's Arena. Honorary Staff Sergeant Tridek Grullon has became a national icon and is the most decorated gladiator in the countries' history. His mate, the human Tabetha Rellington (as well as whatever dame he wished), is admired and coveted by orc and human females alike. Weinderston The goblin territory of Weinderston is the most odd of any country. By far the most economically dominating force on the main contentent, constant urban sprawl and famed engineering have pushed the country to its very barriers. It is rumored that there is no spot of open grass left in the country. Visitors can see the country barriers just by the sudden wall of metal buildings and buisnesses. Skyscrapers are a recent invention, and the goblin capital of Coilspring boasts the largest one: Weinderston Enterprises 110 story building. On the top floor sits Chief Mechanic and sitting CEO of the country (Weinderston was incorporated years ago as Weinderston Enterprises for business reasons), the goblin Eerly Weinstein. Weinderston is essentially one large town (the capital of Coilspring) as its urban sprawl goes from border to border. However, the Districts of Coilspring have their own local names and Managers. Adventurers in the country can find anything they could imagine (and things they'd never) up for sale, and can offload any items they no longer wish to keep. New businesses come and go in the region daily, but with proper planning and management, Weinderston provides the best chances for econmoic ladder climbing. The urban sprawl is rampant and bad enough that the lower levels of the thickest parts of Coilspring are known worldwide for their crime rate and poverty levels. Murder, theft, rape, and other notable crimes run rampants. Runaways the world over find their way here. Seedy businesses or corrupt officials hide their shadowy deeds in these levels. Scryer Securities, LLC sells its policing services to the country, and are always looking to hire more Guardsmen to help out with the high crime rate of the region. Kennett and Ko. is the largest company (disregarding the country itself, that is) and is led by Expert Intellectual Kennett and his Kobold Knights Knit-Knu, Kent, and Kunta Koby. The company regularly employs adventurers to hunt down different treasures or devices and they pay very well. The famed aristocratic gnome Two-Tone Trollbane has his offices in Coilspring, and runs both Tall Tales Taverns and numerous other buisnesses from his office here. He is constantly seeking help in getting rid of his main competition, the 'Bucket of Blood' tavern chain (which is actually a front for the International Thieves' Guild). Holnstead The Great Plains of the Holn, more commonly known at Holnstead, are where the psuedo-nomadic Minotaurs roam. The shamanic society is both noble and brutal, depending on the observer. The second of only two countries with battle-hardened experience, the Holnist Army is always ready. The coastal capital of Stouthoof serves as the seat of Chieftain Teraul Stouthoof. The minotaurs of the region are broken into twelve tribes, but have always been led by the Stouthoof. This could change soon as Teraul is in his twilight years with no male offspring. His daughter Veronice Stouthoof is campaigning that her husband, Feral Tremtotem of the Tremtotem tribe be elected Chief upon the death of her father. All other tribes are hoping to elect from their own ranks. This political climate has made for some intense and heated debates, but as of yet no physical altercations have taken place between the tribes. The national pasttime is Plainsrunning. Sprinter Gerunce Stronghorn is a national hero for his spead on the track, and has broken every record so much that he holds them all and regularly breaks his old ones. The other races of the country rely strongly on the military protection of the Minotaurs, and respect them greatly. They provide backup services to keep the militia running. Respect between the races in this particular country is high. A minotaur will speak to a Holnstead Gnome or Orc as an equal, while spitting on one from any other country. Uriktar Uriktar is the current reigning Capital of the Senate, reigning King Genivious of Uriktar serving from the capital city of Tonsmith. His son Thraun administers the country while his father takes care of the Senate duties. This was done recently as King Genivious has began to get sickly in his twilight years, and preparing to hand rule to Prince Thruan. The Uriktar Marines have seen a recent explosion in their ranks, and Thraun is campaigning for huge military budgets. Rumors persist that he intends to take back the seceeded land of Lockeport by force with or without the permission of the Senate. Other rumors persist that he won't stop there. Galvland The landlocked country of Galvland houses the world's largest population of Cenataurs. Leader, Chief Kruak Magim, represents the small country in its Senate dealings. His main goal is to demolish the sterotype of his people as sub-human intellegence. His son, Rek Magim, is currently involved in a huge political scandal involving the discovery of an elven mistress outside of his new marriage. Whether this will affect his eventual rule when his father steps down is unknown. The capital is in Quadstown, which is located in the southern half of the state. Adventurers through this country will find intellegent creatures of all sorts, who have ventured their to join the cause in being accepted as equals to the humanoid races. Lockeport Lockeport is not the official name of the recently-seceeded from Uriktar country. However, the circumstances of its secession is the reason for its name. Sixteen years ago, seemingly over the nights of a few weeks, a great wall was built around what is now known as Lockeport. Only one gate is present in the wall, and it exists on the borderr of Drexsistan. Since this time, only once has anyone went in or out of the country. Three years after the appearance of the wall, a traveler was spotted on the abandoned road from the Great Gate. He was the elven Wrestin Feathermoore and bore paperwork meant for the Senate. The paperwork was very sparce in its information, but officially stated that the lands (written in Elven as Alda Marrillion, but commonly referred to at this point as Lockeport because of its locked-in status) secession and stated that they meant no harm to the other member countries of Malsvir. After heavy debate, and with the scars of the then-still-recent Holnstead-Yrengia battles, the Senate decided to let the country be and officially recognized them as Alda Marillion. Feathermoore returned and occassionally is seen at the Senate, though he never devulges information about the land nor does he actively participate in any discussions. He has only ever voted 'present' when passing legislation. The Great Wall is guarded heavily by elven rangers along its terrace and towers. So well that no known instances of entrance to the country are known of. The wall reaches a height of 328 feet and it's rangers are rumored to have shot an arrow into the heart of a rabbit that was 200 feet away from the wall - and on the ground. The capital is assumed to be near where the largest settlements of elves where before their secession, in a place that was named, at-the-time, Venwe. This could be incorrect. Drexsistan Drexsistan is to Malsvir what the Former Monastic State of the Holy Mollarok is to Ghikva. This highly religious and spiritual country, however, differs from its northern accomplice in that in place of somber worship, jubelant celebration is wide spread. The capital is the holy city of Sykuin, where spiritual teachings dictate that the God Vargach accended from mere mortal status to his throne in the heavens. The country's population nearly triples annually when the week-long Sykuin festival celebrates this history. Religious scholars and followers from across the globe make a religious journey to the city and site where the accension is said to of taken place. The Soldier of Light Lord Valormark is the reigning representative of Drexsistan in both the Malsvir Senate and the Order of Vargach. He wishes for peace and prosperity for his people. Of all the countries of Malsvir, Drexsistan is the only with no set racial dominance (due largely to the religious immigrants). Finlay An old Finlay proverb can pretty much describe the country even today: Work hard, play harder. This festive land is home to the dwarves, of all types. Above and below ground. King Magre Bronzesteel leads the people in the Malsvir senate. The weeklong fall festival known as Brewfest is the second-largest traveled to event in the world (the first being the Sykuin religious festival in Drexsistan). The dwarves of Finlay know how to have fun, but they work hard. The underworld of Finlay is deep and dark, and the citizens of the land spend their work hours excavating the beauties, riches, and dangers within. Vren Drux Vren Drux is an oddity of all sorts. Visitors can travel through the largest towns of the country at high noon and meet barely a handful of residents. The leader of the country, Count Duncan Von Trisk, is never seen at the senate, and is instead represented in senate dealings by John Harkinger, whose exact relationship with the count is unknown. The fronts of the sea actually give Vren Drux an unusually cool temperature for its location in the world. Winds circle the globe from Blüdfrost and cool the coastal regions, though they are still moderate, just much cooler than other southern counterparts. The capital is the small restricted area known as Triskvania. Only government workers with high enough security clearances are allowed inside. The common workday for a Vren Druxian doesn't begin until Sundown, and ends near Sunrise. The reason for this is unknown, though much speculation exists. Cape Myst Cape Myst boasts some of the fiercest coastal weather souther of Blüdfrost. Hurricanes regularly crash into its coasts during the season, and its rocky reef is nicknamed the 'Graveyard of the Sea' for its large amount of shipwrecks. The town of Cape Myst, namesake for the country it sits in, serves as the capital of the country. Vacationing tourists and sea-faring vessels make up most of its income. The legendary Silverton Bar & Inn sits beside the docks, infamous for its bloody drunken brawls and seedy affairs. Herningston manor is where the reigning King of the Cape lives, which is His Majesty the right Honorable Brill Saxton, who is currently in his seventh year of lordship (after the tragic untimely death of his father at sea). Cape Myst co-hosts, along with Talara, the annual Aqual Race. The sailing championship runs from one of the cities to the other (alternating annually) and draws the country's largest visitors during the week long event (which also happens to coincide with Spring Break for University students across the lands). Recently, much flutter has taken place as a drifting deckhand was picked up by a local fishing vessel. His ship struck ground and he was thankful and lucky to be alive, but what really has spawned a huge celebrity-like status for him is the claim that they saw land right before they sunk. This land, being referred to as X would be a previously-undiscovered place to the southwest if his story is true. Adventurers are hurrilly gathering supplies to begin search, as the first their will be able to lay claim to it under international maritime laws. ---- Category:Browse Category:Valgora Setting Category:Homebrew